


At Home with the Dark Lord

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape/Luna: handcuffs, fire, jealousy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Home with the Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written on 25 May 2006 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape/Luna: handcuffs, fire, jealousy_.

"Come sit by me," Harry told Luna, who shook her head while she obeyed him. 

Severus was already by Harry's side, wearing handcuffs and an expression devoid of any emotion.

"His jealousy makes him bitter."

Luna shook her head again. "I don't think that's it."

A red stripe cut across her cheek, a sign of Harry's impatience with one of his favorites.

"That hurt me."

"You hurt me. I didn't like it."

"You hurt all of us first, Harry," Luna said, not daring to touch her wound. 

She was defiant, not stupid, and hoped she might do some good alive.


End file.
